


Train Wreck

by boppinbarty



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Day trips, F/F, Trains, but do they even get there?, thats the whole story, they get lost, theyre supposed to go to an aquarium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boppinbarty/pseuds/boppinbarty
Summary: “Do you know where our train should be? I’ve never visited this train station before.”Kanon takes longer to fully regain her breath but when she does, a confident grin appears on her face. “I’m sure! I went through here many, many times before.”Seeing her friend so confident calms her nerves. “That’s great, lead the way then.”“I won’t let you down!”That last phrase, however, doesn’t explain why Kanon and Chisato are on a train to Kyoto; the completeoppositedirection from Osaka.





	Train Wreck

Kanon taps her fingernails onto the metal railing in a cascade while glancing left, right and back again. She was starting to get a little worried. It’s been about fifteen minutes now and there was still no sign of Chisato anywhere. Their 12:00pm train would be leaving in a few; plus there’s this super cute cafe she wants to try out. 

She really doesn’t want to rush her or anything, but her stomach is throwing a tantrum and the miniature cafe she stood outside smells delectably tempting. Waves of cinnamon-sugary scent waft towards the exact area she’s at. Seemingly taunting her. Maybe while she waits she can try a sample from that unattended tray…

”Kanon!” The girl in question can see Chisato approaching out her peripheral vision. An involuntary smile tugs at her rosy cheeks as she waves the shorter girl over. Once the shuffling sound coming from Chisato’s sandals pauses in front of Kanon, the blonde chooses to speak. “I apologize for arriving so late, Kanon. Some bothersome fans just wouldn’t leave me be.” She casts a wistful gaze to the side. 

Kanon doesn’t blame Chisato, she’s almost always on time. Almost, today being one of those exceptions. She knows that she loves each and every one of her followers, but there was always that select group that crosses Chisato’s boundary of comfort. Still, she’s glad that her partner made it over safely. 

“No need, Chisato-chan. I wasn’t waiting here long.” Kanon doesn’t like to lie, especially not to someone so close to her. But over that, she also doesn’t want Chisato to feel guilty over something she couldn’t control. Another pain in her stomach reminds Kanon of the itching hunger she has yet to fulfill. A sheepish blush rises to her cheeks. “There’s a cafe I want to visit actually, do you mind if we stop by?” 

Chisato flashes a grin. “You read my mind.” 

Kanon leads Chisato into the little shop, decorated in satisfying shades of beige, brown and white from wall to wall. The design reminds Kanon of Hazawa Cafe, which is only a couple of miles away from the train station. They spent no time hopping onto the nearly empty line, Kanon’s mouth salivating the closer she got to the counter. 

Luckily they didn’t have to wait so long for their order. Kanon munches happily on the strawberry cream tart situated in front of her. The mosaic of flavors mixing on her tongue was well worth waiting a lifetime for. There’s a reason it’s so highly rated. Chisato, meanwhile, long since finished her own pastry and is now watching Kanon as she gracefully lifts up a metal fork to her mouth. Chisato takes a sip of her Chai Milk Tea. She’s glad that Kanon invited her, it’d be strange to go cafe hopping without the other girl. She plucks her phone from off the table to check the time. 

“Kanon, the time!” the drummer breaks focus from the delicious pastry to see what her friend is so panicked about. The fork releases itself from her grip. Sure they had enough time, if they sprinted. The bright numbers displayed 11:54am. A cold torrent of pure fear strikes through her. One second, half the pastry is waiting on the plate, the next, it’s already halfway down Kanon’s esophagus as she fumbles around to dispose of her trash. The blonde grabs Kanon’s wrist, the other girl barely having a millisecond to latch onto her peach iced tea.

Coincidence seems to be on their side today, the ticket booth is right next to the cafe. Chisato approaches the ticket booth window, “Can we have two tickets for the 12:00pm train to Osaka, please?” She hopes the man seated at the window heard her correctly, most of her words were jumbled together and incoherent. The ticket salesman gave her a confused look before replying, “That’ll be 2000 yen ma’am.”

She reaches into her purse and pulls out two crisp 1000 yen papers. The man takes it before exchanging them for two tickets. Chisato snatches them out of his hands. “Have a good day ma’am,” he says. But both girls were already gone. 

They pass their gate and wait at the walls. Chisato heaves oxygen in and out, struggling to catch her breath. She knows that they’re both athletically challenged, but maybe her estimate of how fit they were was a little off. Chisato shifts her weight onto her hip, “Do you know where our train should be? I’ve never visited this train station before.” 

Kanon takes longer to fully regain her breath but when she does, a confident grin appears on her face. “I’m sure! I went through here many, many times before.” 

Seeing her friend so confident calms her nerves. “That’s great, lead the way then.” 

“I won’t let you down!” 

That last phrase, however, doesn’t explain why Kanon and Chisato are on a train to Kyoto; the complete _opposite_ direction from Osaka. 

”I’m so sorry Chisato-chan…” She mumbles. Her entire face is cupped into the palms of her hands. How did she forget basic directions so easily? 

“It’s fine, besides, there’s an aquarium in Kyoto too. It closes at 6:00pm, so we can make it in time.” Despite their current circumstances, Chisato kept an optimistic view. Their plans for today can’t be completely thwarted by one wrong turn. They can walk around Kyoto for a while too, the cherry blossoms should be in full bloom by now. Judging by the way Kanon stares blankly out the window, she’s probably worried that Chisato is getting annoyed by her endless stream of apologies. The blonde couldn’t disagree more. It’s a little endearing, she just doesn’t want Kanon to beat herself up over such a trivial mistake. 

Kanon takes her head out of her hands in order to look at the scenery swiftly passing by. They were surrounded by miles and miles of rural farms. All of it being covered up by the view of a train stop. Numerous groups of tourists and families wait at the stop, waiting expectantly for their train. Once the train stops, the girls grab their bags and their empty plastic cups and walk down the stairs, Kanon takes a few seconds to stretch. 

They make it out of the train station, but not without a plethora of wrong turns. Turns out that placing two girls with no sense of direction in an unfamiliar area of Japan is a very bad idea. A side effect of such an idea was a loss of another thirty minutes, give or take. Asking the staff of the train station proved no help either if the recipients don’t know the difference between left and right. So when Kanon whisper-sighs, “Finally!” at the sight of a rectangle illuminated by sunlight, she really means it. 

Though they’d only last been outside a grand total of four hours ago, it felt like an eternity and a half. Kanon takes a deep breath of outside air, unrestricted by the packed heat of the train and a lingering smell of must covered by cheap cleaning products. Chisato whips her phone out of a side pocket in her bag and starts tapping away furiously at the keyboard. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“Calling for help.” She presses the phone against her ear, anticipating patiently for the line to pick up. “Ah-hello, Misaki-chan.” Kanon perked up at the mention of her fellow band member. She watches Chisato as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

She places a hand on the dip of her waist. “Listen, Misaki-chan. Kanon and I are a little lost. If you’re available, do you think you can pick us up?” A stale laugh flutters through the phone’s speakers a tad louder than the volume Misaki was speaking at a second ago. Chisato winces from the sudden increase in volume. She cocks her head to the side once her answer comes through. “Mhmm.” 

Kanon looks towards the open area ahead of them. Crowds of people were milling about, walking to and fro from one destination to then next. A particularly large group is circled around a desk with a sign over it. Of course! The information desk! There’s bound to be at least one map of Kyoto on the desk. 

“I understand.” Kanon returns her attention to Chisato just when she’s about to finish her call. Her face maintained a sympathetic smile. “Tell her that we wish her a happy birthday. Alright, goodbye.” The line goes dead when Chisato hangs up first. 

“What’d she say?”

“She’s busy today, she’s at her little sister’s birthday party.” 

“Oh.” Kanon points to the desk she spotted earlier. “There’s an information desk over there.”

“That’s good, “ Chisato sighs with relief. It was hard to see anything over the crowd of towering bodies. They speed walk over to the desk, barreling through the constant flow of individuals on the move. A stack of fliers lay on the counter, quickly running short due to the number of tourists snatching them up. Kanon draws one of the last remaining pamphlets from the table. She fumbles through its contents frantically searching for anything that’s not the photos of sunset and nature that saturated the pamphlet. They’re beautiful photos, but aren’t very helpful when looking for a way out. Overlapping lines crosses her line of vision briefly, the visual of Kyoto’s map is on the back. But when she sees the mess of squiggle lines and shapes, her face visibly pales. It resembles one of Kokoro’s “brainstorming” pictures more than an actual comprehensible map. Kanon knows that she’s not good with directions, hence their situation, but whatever-this-map-is is making her life ten times more difficult. 

“Kanon?” Chisato grabs the flier out of her friend’s hands since Kanon seemed to be frozen. But she isn’t having too much progress either. Being slightly better at directions doesn’t seem to be helping her in the long-run, however. The worker who used to be seated at the front desk left a while ago. Talk about bad customer service. And it didn’t look like any locals were around to show them the way either. She folds the pamphlet back to its original form aggressively, “We’ll just have to wing it.” 

Kanon watches as Chisato unfolds the map again, attempting to locate the Kyoto Aquarium on the map. She leads her finger right to… it’s only a few blocks down. They can’t go wrong if they’re just walking straight. 

“Kano-chan-senpai!” Kanon whips her head around at the sound of her nickname. It’s Hagumi, waving both arms in the air eagerly. Kanon can’t help but smile back at the sheer energy radiating off of her bandmate. The other girl jogs over to spark a conversation. 

“Hagumi-chan! What’re you doing here?” 

The smaller girl swings her drawstring bag over her shoulder to show it off. “We have a travel game here today!” As if Kanon can’t guess by the softball uniform she is currently sporting. She bounces on the balls of her toes practically bursting with energy. 

“Hagu-chan!” The lively girl turns towards another one of her teammates who was waving her over. “Uwah! I gotta go!” 

“Good luck, Hagumi-chan!” 

“Bye-bye!” She sprints, drawstring and all, back to a group of girls who Kanon assumes is the softball team. 

“She’s a ball of energy, isn’t she?” Chisato observes.

Kanon giggles. “But that’s a part of her charm, in the same way Kokoro is. Well, maybe a little less chaotic.”

“The same with Hina-chan and Kao-chan, except it’s all talk with Kao-chan.” Chisato sighs and tugs her purse closer to her shoulder. “Sometimes I wish she would give it up. Her true self is just as, and maybe even more, charming than her persona.” Kanon continues to stare at her friend as she continues to vent. “But I would be a hypocrite if I said the same didn’t apply to me as well.”

Kanon hasn’t expected their conversation to transform into something so introspective so quickly. She doesn’t have a problem though, Chisato trusts her enough to come to her with any concerns and issues she has. The same concerns and issues she’s too afraid to express with others. Kanon wishes that one day both girls can confront their problems head on with courage. “You’re right,” she replies at last. “It’s great that you’re allowing your own true self to shine through. As long as you continue, maybe Kaoru-san will follow your example.” She hopes her amateur therapy skills are enough to provide some relief. 

Chisato chuckles to herself and looks to the side. “Thank you, as always, Kanon. Now, let’s get to the aquarium, shall we?” 

* * *

“Chisato-chan, are you sure we’re going the right way?” They’ve been walking for way too long, the map’s key read that they should’ve been at the aquarium twenty minutes ago. The blonde flips the map every which way, face scrunched in frustration. Kanon smiles to herself. Only a select few people knew that behind her powerful exterior was just another girl, who’s soft for dogs, emotional and absolutely hopeless with directions. Even if her lack of spatial awareness isn’t benefiting them at the moment, it’s moments like these that reminds Kanon of how close she really is to the blonde. 

“I swore it said to go straight, look.” She shares the paper with the other girl, tracing the line with her index finger. 

“Did we go in the opposite direction?” The crowd along the main road had long since disappeared, replaced with an indefinite row of trees stretching on for miles on end. If they walked long enough, maybe there could be a pathway they can follow? 

Wordlessly they continue walking on. It’s nice to have a bit of quiet after nearly half a day of chaos. A beam of sunlight flickered between the leaves, delicately kissing a patch of Kanon’s skin. She basks in the temporary warmth before it’s covered by branch. She looks up, struck by another flash of sunlight hitting her eye directly. Rubbing her eye and whimpering, she hopes that Chisato didn’t see that. But even while being struck partially blind, the view is still enchanting. Something shiny is concealed by a flurry of branches, she squints to get a better feel for what it is. The words “Kyoto Aquarium” were reflected off the sunlight. 

“C-Chisato-chan…!” A white bus pulls up and a group of tourists file out. The two exchange an apprehensive look before sprinting through the pathway of trees. Groups of people enter one-by-one onto the bus’ steps, families with their children, college students and foreign tourists alike. 

They’re within a few feet of the bus and it looks like they’ll make it! That is until the doors close. Chisato skids to a stop outside the door and starts banging on the panes. The bus driver jumps from the sudden banging noise and quickly opens the door. It’s embarrassing having the bus driver and every person on that bus look at you funny, especially when you are esteemed actress Chisato Shirasagi. Maybe it’s out of consideration or fear, but the bus driver doesn’t say a word to them when they purchase their tickets. As they make their way down the aisle, Kanon catches the stares and whispers of some of the guests on the bus.

Kanon collapses on the last seat on the bus, her friend seating herself a bit more delicately. “I… think we can make… it.” Each word takes more oxygen out of her lungs. As long as they make it to their stop, they’re fine. 

But the first thing Kanon feels before she awakens is someone gripping onto her shoulder and shaking it violently. Purple eyes snap open and focus in on the person in front of her. Darkness and sleep cloud her vision, but when her eyes adjust, she sees who she thinks is the bus driver, sitting in the set ahead of them. She looks mildly annoyed, yet patient at the same time somehow. Kanon doesn’t want to keep eye contact so she checks the time on her phone. 9:06?! Next to her, Chisato lays completely on her side still asleep. Kanon taps her arm gently, hoping she won’t have to use more desperate measures.

Her eyes flutter open between dark lashes, irises dazed with exhaustion and confusion. Those irises instantly widen when darkness is all she can comprehend. Chisato lifts her body up with her hands. “Where are we?” Her voice is at a whisper. 

“Kyoto Station,” the woman interrupts. “It’s the last stop.”

They stare at her befuddled before jump starting immediately. “Right, um.. Sorry. Thank you, miss!” Kanon mumbles. The girls gather their belongings and stumble out the vehicle. As she’s walking, her eyes begin to close in on themselves. They approach the train station and push against, more like lean against, its doors. Stunningly bright lights nearly blind Kanon for the second time that day. Businessmen and women rush back and forth desperately to their next location. She tries to contain a yawn, just a bit longer and they’d be home.

Chisato walks alongside her, Kanon can’t see her that well through the constant blinking and fluttering of her own lashes. There are hints of purple underneath her eyes and a pang of guilt strikes through her. She knows how tired her friend has been lately, Chisato reminds her of it often. Yet here she is, with Kanon, late at night. 

The routine repeats, they purchase tickets, go to their assigned gate and plop onto a set of benches. Chisato rests her head on the palm of her scrunched hand. And her elbow rests itself on the back of the bench. Kanon stares blankly at the train tracks.

“What’s wrong?” Even while tired, Chisato remains alert.

Kanon debates on saying ‘nothing’, Chisato doesn’t need to be concerned with her guilt, not when she looks so worn out. Another part of her knows that the other girl won’t give up until she spills. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” 

Everything...today, I guess.” She turns to face her friend directly. “I got us both lost, and we could’ve seen the aquarium, we wouldn’t have to be out so late.” She sighs for the millionth time.

To her surprise, her friend gives a weary giggle. “I don’t think you give yourself enough credit, Kanon.”She pauses for Kanon to response, without a signal, she continues on. “Did you enjoy today?”

Kanon nods without a doubt. Despite being lost for a majority of the day, it was an enjoyable experience. But not something she’d like to try again.

“As did I.” Chisato looks Kanon straight into her eye. “It doesn’t matter if we saw the aquarium or not, if we enjoyed ourselves, even in the slightest, it’s all worthwhile.”

Kanon has yet to unfreeze, shocked stiff by the onslaught of praise. There’s nothing to be said as they stare at each other for seconds on end. Kanon’s face heats up when she replies, “Thank you, Chisato-chan.” The screech of iron wheels against the tracks breaks the girls out their conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> AshdHjhKJHDJHKSJ this took forever to write and type yall, but its done, i already know what i'll write next so stay tuned yall!


End file.
